Who You Are
by feather heavy
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has always lived in the shadow of her brothers. With the help of a certain Slytherin third year can she finally have her night in the spotlight? Next generation fanfic Lily's first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, they belong to J.K.R.

Summary: Lily Luna Potter has always lived in the shadows of her brothers Albus and James. With the help of a certain Slytherin third year can she finally have her night in the spotlight? Next generation fanfic Lily's first year at Hogwarts.

Hey this is my first fanfic ever, please review.

Lily Potter couldn't sleep. She was too excited. Tomorrow her parents would take her and her brothers to the train station where they would get on the train from platform 9¾ to leave for Hogwarts. This would be her first year at Hogwarts and she was very excited. She was also a little sad too, though. Going to Hogwarts with her brothers meant that she had to try to live up to everything they had done while at Hogwarts School. Both her brothers were not only extremely smart, they were also the best players on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team. She had no idea how she was supposed to live up to two amazing brothers such as hers, especially with what mediocre talents she had. In the end she just decided to try her best before she drifted off to sleep. After all, tomorrow could very well be one of the most important days of her life; she might as well be well rested for it.

************

"Lily! Lily, come on, get up you lazy bum!" James shouted through Lily's closed door. "If you aren't out in ten minutes I'm gonna come in there and shave all your pretty red hair off!" Lily heard her oldest brother stomp down the stairs as she slowly made her way out from under the covers on her bed. "Ugh," she comlained. She started fishing through her closet for something to wear when she realized most of her clothes weren't in her closet, "What the heck?!" she shouted angrily, "Where are all my clothes?!" Lily turned around to survey her room. Perhaps she had keft her clean clothes on the floor last night? What she saw was not a pile a clean clothes she had forgotten to put away, what she saw was a trunk…A trunk? Then it hit her. "Omigod I'm going to Hogwarts!" she shouted with glee. "You're a bright one aren't you?" asked a snide voice from the doorway. Without turning around Lily said in a vioce dripping with sarcasm laced sweetness, "Only when compaired to you, brother dearest." "I'm hurt, Lily. Why would you be so mean to your kind big brother?" Albus asked while pretending to be hurt. "I wouldn't exactly call you kind big brother," she said. He just shrugged and left when he heard their mom, Ginny, calling him. She quickly changed into some cut-off jean shorts (they went down to her knees, she hated all the dumb bimbos that went around trying to pass off things smaller than washclothes as clothes) and turqouis tanktop put on a little bit of makeup then headed downstairs to grab some breakfast, hauling her trunk along with her so she didn't have to go get it later. "Morning sweetie," said Ginny. "Mornin' Mom," Lily said around the piece of toast in her mouth. "That's real lady-like," James grinned. "I know, isn't it?" ask Lily sarcastically, yet again, through the toast in her mouth. Well, that's at least one good thing, thought Lily, even though both my brothers are way older than me if the prat bugs me there's always a nice one I can ask to kick his butt for me. As if her thoughts of said prat had summoned his, he entered the room. The first words out of his mouth were, "God, Lily, who dressed you? You look like a salvation army child!" "Albus Severus!" snapped Ginny, "You better watch what you say to your sister of so help me I'll lock you in your room for all of next summer." "Yes, ma'am," he said meekly. We all knew she would do it. She'd actually locked James in his room for a month before, he came out a changed man, he never swore again. It was scary. As we all pondered the seriousness of our mother, our father came in. "Come on kids, days waistin'," said Harry. James and Albus ran upstairs to get their trunks dad helped me carry mine out to the car. "So, you excited for school to start?" he asked. "Yeah, I can't wait to get there, I think I'm really gonna miss not being able to be at home though," she told him. Just then the boys ran out with their trunks, Ginny right behind them. "Guess it's time to get going," he told her.

* * *

When they arrived at platform 9¾ James and Albus went off to find their friends while Lily stayed behind with her parents. "Mom, what if nobody likes me?" Lily asked fearfully. "Aw, sweetie, don't worry, everyone will love you, I'm sure of it," Ginny reassured her only daughter. Just then the whistle blew and with just a quick hug and kiss for each of her parents, Lily jumped onto the Hogwarts express.

* * *

When Lily finally found a compartment with no one in it and found James to put it in the rack above the seat for her she got a book out of her bag and started reading. It wasn't too long before there was a knock on the compartment door. She looked up just in time to see four or five kids piling in. "Hey, Shorty," smiled the first guy in, "would you mind if we sat with you? Everywhere else is full," said a tall black haired boy. "Sure, there's plenty of room, come on in," she said before turning back to her book. The crowed of kids that come in seemed to be all boys, and by the looks of them at least a year older than her, probably more though. "Hey, cutie, what year are you in?" one of the other guys asked her. "Hmm? Oh, this will be my first year," she told him. "Really," asked another boy, "what house do you want to be in?" Lily decided since she didn't know them and they probably wouldn't judge her, she would tell them something she hadn't told anyone in her family for fear that they'd disown her. "Actually, I wouldn't care as long as I don't end up in Gryffindor, but if I got to choose I'd want to be put in Slytherin," Lily told the boys quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind review from BelliBella who sends support for my first fanfic

I got 31 hits on the first day! Yay! I'm way excited!

Well, anyway, it's chapter two! I still don't own anything! Please review

* * *

"Wow, you don't hear that too often anymore," said the first boy. "Oh, geez, excuse us, we've forgotten our manners, I'm Ricky Blaise, Slytherin third year." He offered Lily his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lily," she told him as she took his hand. "Well, anyway, most people want to be anything but a Slytherin after the war," said Ricky. "Yeah, he's right, nobody but the old families want to be associated with Slytherin. I'm Matt, by the way," he smiled. "What do you mean by old families?" asked Lily. "He means like the old pureblood families, like the Malfoys, the Crabbs, the Goyels, the Notts, and the Blaises. People who have pure wizarding heritage," explained Ricky. "I guess that means you aren't from one of the old families, then, if you don't even know what they are," Matt said glumly. His parents were always ragging on him to marry someone from the old families, and he had hoped this cutie might be. "Aren't the Black, Potter, Weasley, and Prince Families descendents from the old families, too?" Lily asked out of the blue. "Well, yeah but they're different," Blaise said matter-of-factly. "How are they different?" Lily asked with curiosity. "Well, the old families we're talking about are all purebloods, not a drop of muggle blood in them. Or, us, I guess I could say," Ricky stated dramatically. "You mean to say you're all purebloods?" Lily asked in disbelief. "Yeah, of course, what else would we be?" demanded the third boy. "I don't know I guessed I just figured it didn't matter that much," Lily said evenly. "Doesn't matter that much?!" said the same boy incredulously, "Of course it matters! How could you think dignified people like us (he gestured to himself and the other three boys, one of which Lily noticed, hadn't spoken at all the entire time he's been in the compartment) should be considered the same as mud bloods and bloodtraiters!" "Be quiet Goyel!" demanded a soft yet commanding voice. Lily looked over to survey a tall handsome blonde boy with piercing ice blue eyes and a face as smooth and pale as porcelain. "Words like that are the things that started the wars, so watch your tongue," the blonde boy warned his companion before turning to Lily. "I'm terribly sorry, I do hope he didn't offend you," he said apologetically. "No, no it's alright, was prying anyway," she said. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance," he said with bravado, "and just for curiosity's sake, may I ask, what is your full name?" "You may, and I would be happy to oblige." Lily said graciously, "My full name is Lily Luna Potter." "Well, I'll be damned," said Goyle, "a bloody Potter want to be in Slytherin! Do Mommy and Daddy know?" He mocked. "No, actually they don't but seeing what asses some of the Slytherin upperclassman are, I may just change my mind," Lily said dryly. "Way to go, you tosser, we have few enough first years as it is and you have to go ticking off one of the few who actually thought about trying to be in Slytherin!" exclaimed Malfoy. "As if it matters! She's a Potter!" he practically spit the word, "and I will not have her sleep in the same house dorms as me!" "Then maybe you should be in a different house," Scorpius said threateningly. "But Scorp-" "_Shut up,_ Goyel, or so help me I'll-" "**Oi!**" came a voice from the doorway. The five people sitting in the compartment turned. "What the bloody hell are you all doing in here together!?" demanded Albus. "None of your business, prat, now run along and make sure your hair is all perfect before we get to the school," retorted Malfoy. "Lily, come on, I can't trust you for a minute alone, you're sitting in my compartment with me," he reached out to grab her arm. "Like hell I am!" she said as she jerked out of his reach, "Why would I come with you to sit with you and your creepy friends that just try to feel me up while you laugh at me?!" she demanded. "You heard the girl, Pothead, out, out, out," shooed Ricky. Albus refused to move, so Lily pulled her wand. "I'll do it Al, you know I will," she said quietly. He silently turned and stalked away. "Wow," said Goyle, "Potter or not this girl is alright." Lily just went back to reading her book while the boys talked animatedly amongst themselves for the remainder of the trip.

****************

"**FIRS' YEARS! OVER 'ERE! COM'O FIRS' YEARS, DON' BE SHY!" **boomed a huge man with wild graying hair that looked as if it could have at one time been black. "UNCLE HAGGRID, UNCLE HAGRID!!!" shouted Lily as she threw herself at her favorite gamekeeper at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "'Ow yeh been Lills?" asked the giant man boisterously. "I've been awesome Uncle Haggrid, how have you been?" Lily asked excitedly. "Never better Lills, now tha' me favorite li'l munchkin's runin' 'round 'Ogwarts," Haggrid told her. "**HAGGER!!!" **came a slow deep voice accompanied soon after by a chorus of screams. "Grawp!" Lily squealed in joy. "Oh my god! What is that thing?" somebody from the crowd of first years yelled. Lily turned around, affronted. "Who said that?" she asked as Haggrid frowned at the insult o his half brother. "Me," said a flat chested bimbo that had her robes open to reveal shorts shorter than Lily's pinkie finger, which was saying something, because Lily was a pretty small kid. "Wow, I thought I'd seen it all, but now I meet a slutty-looking bimbo named 'me', now maybe I have actually seen it all," Lily said sarcastically. Well, _excccccuse _me," drawled the two cent whore. "By all means, you're excused, just don't think anyone will miss you when you leave," Lily said snidely. "Do you know who you are talking to?" ask the snooty skank. "Maybe the only eleven year old here who doesn't have her virginity? Just taking a not so wild guess," said Lily. That girl looked ready to rip so Haggrid intervened. "Now, now girls le's not fight, tha' wouldn't end up pretty fer none o' us," Haggrid said gruffly. "Now, com'on le's head to the boats." The boat trip was quite tense because Lily and the stupid girl got put in the same boat. The only difference was that their two boat mates were friends the bimbo had made on the train. "Time to learn your place skank," Lily heard as three people shoved her into the water from behind. She felt something below her. She looked. A MERMAID!!! DADDY WASN"T LYING!!!WAIT TILL SHE TOLD JAMES!!! The mer-person carried her to the now-landing boats on her shoulders and left her to Haggrid and his many "Are you okay"s and "Are you sure"s. He finally relented after she let him drape his enormous coat over her tiny frame.

* * *

Professor Longbottom led the fist years into the Great Hall to be sorted into their respective houses. "Larry Abbot," he called. A small boy went up to the rickety stool and put the old tattered hat on his head. After a few seconds of careful consideration it shouted, "Huffelpuff." …………… "Romania Blaise." Lily sees the evil devil spawn from earlier go up to the stool and get sorted into Slytherin. She w0ndered idly if she had any relation to the Blaise she had met on the train……….. Professor Longbottom's daughter, Carla, gets sorted into Huffelpuff………………… Over half the people who had been standing with her at the beginning had already been sorted when the name 'Lily Potter' was called. She walked nervously up to the stool. What she was about to do took a lot of guts. ~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh am I the only one that feels like a train wreck. I finished the second chapter last night past midnight. I went to bed at like 3:30 or a little past that. I had to wake up at 5:55 like always, anyway. Whatever say hello to chapter three. Oh and if your following the updates they probably aren't going to be every day; I'll still be trying to update as fast as I can, though. Turns out I actually got 41 hits, it went down to 4 today though (wtf) I mean 4 really, is 8 to early to check on a Saturday?

Lily walked up to the stool with butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Finally she would do something neither of her brothers ever had or ever could do. She was so nervous, what if the hat put her in Gryffindor? Mean while four third year Slytherins had stopped their annual messing around habit, developed from having to listen from a whole horde of kids get sorted into ever house but Slytherin, to watch the small girl they had sat with on the train. A certain blonde was paying particular attention to the young Potter girl, unknown to his friends. As professor Longbottom put the sorting hat on her head she heard a creaky voice in her ear, "Another Potter, hmm oh some Weasley, too. That explains it. Now let me see, ohhh, very courageous, perhaps Gryffindor? But you also have a brilliant mind, so maybe Ravenclaw? What's this? Cunning? But surely you don't want to be placed in Slytherin my dear? How strange, maybe I was mistaken. If you're sure, better be SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. The hall was deadly silent, that is until the Slytherins she had met on the train started clapping. After them the entire Slytherin table erupted into cheers. She made her way over to her new house table where Ricky and Goyle started motioning for her to come sit with them. They slit in the middle and she sat down between Scorpius and Ricky. "Wow, you talk big, but you followed up," said Ricky. "I think her brothers just went into shock," Scorpius laughed. Lily looked over to the Gryffindor table to see James sitting there staring into space while his friends shook him and tried to get his attention. Albus on the other hand was scribbling something quickly on a piece of paper, no doubt writing to mom and dad, the git. "Hey, guys, what do you say about giving our new honorary sister our tours instead of making her have to follow the prefects around?" Scorpius asked. "Yeah," "Totally," "Fer sure," they all agreed. "Alright, let s get out of here so we have time to do the main parts before we gotta head to bed," said Scorpius. "Awesome, but why would you guys even bother with a kid like me?" asked Lily. "Do you want my honest reasons?" Scorpius asked her. "Of course," she answered. "Well, there are a couple of reasons. The first of which is you're actually pretty cool for a first year, you're cute too so I might as well get on your good side in case I ever wanna date you, and the because me and your brother are archenemies, and what better way to say 'hey, you're powerless' than corrupt his baby sister," Scorpius told her. "At least you're honest," she allowed. "Sometimes," he said, "don't go spreading that around, though, I have a permutation to protect," he told her. "Okay, okay. So, how are we gonna sneak out of a crowded hall in the middle of a mandatory feast?" asked Lily. "Well, it just so happens we were gonna sneak out anyway, and we already had our distraction all lined up so all we have to do is smuggle you out with us," Ricky smirked. "When is this 'distraction' gonna happen," Lily asked curiously. "Oh, you'll see," Goyle said with a very evil grin. "Oh, geez, now I'm scared," Lily said. "Don't mind him, Lily," Scorpius told her, "let's just say he owes Professor Mica for a few detentions." "Which teacher is Mica?" Lily asked. "Do you see the really skinny, bald bloke sitting next to McGonagall?" Ricky asked. "The old dude with the bull dog jowls?" Lily asked. "The very one," Scorpius told her. Just then there was an extremely loud 'BANG'and Ricky and Scorpius each grabbed one of Lily's hands and pulled her into a running crouch while black smoke erupted all around them. Lily made sure her steps were quick and quiet as the boys' were. When they turned the corner into the entrance hall and were hidden from the sight of all people in the Great Hall Ricky made a shushing motion and then beckoned her forward with his index finger to follow him. He led her into a room that was full of staircases, and they were moving! "Oh my god, how are they doing that?" Lily asked, amazed. "Magic," Matt said. She watched as the staircases constantly shifted, first going to one place, then a new one, and another repeatedly, just to end up coming back to the one she had seen it start off connected to sometime later. "This place is amazing," She said quietly, awed. "You haven't seen anything yet," Matt assured her, "if you think the stairs are cool you aren't gonna believe some of the things we show you." "I don't know, I think stairs that can change where they're going is pretty nifty," Lily said. "Nifty?" Scorpius asked incredulous, "We can't have any 'nifty' or 'spiff' or any of that nonsense hanging around here. We do have pride you know. I would hate to have to disown you so soon after we had excepted you, just because you couldn't refrain from using words that were out of date before my grandfather's time." "Okay, I won't use those words anymore the," Lily said agreeably. "I have a question," Lily said when they started walking again. "Shoot," Goyle told her. "Why is your guys' tour so special?" The three boys laughed. "Oh, you'll see," Ricky assured her. The boys led her up a few floors then into a hallway then they took a right and came to a dead end with a life sized portrait of a man with a long beard, who looked very dignified. "Hello, young master Malfoy. To what occasion do I owe this pleasure?" asked the portrait. "Hello, Tompkins," Scorpius said very primly, "I am smitten with this young maiden and do so wish to woe her with my knowledge of this castle's secret. I was wondering if you would be gracious enough to allow us use of your passage," Malfoy said. "Well, of course, young sir! Fair work m'lady our young heir has never brought a woman here, you must be very important to him," the portrait informed Lily. "Good to know," Lily said uncertainly. When they had gone down deep enough down the passage so that the portrait could no longer hear them Matt asks, "Does he tell every girl that, Malfoy?" "Does who tell every girl what, Matt?" asked Malfoy. "The portrait dude, does he tell every girl that you bring here that she's the first?" Matt specified his question. "No, of course not," Scorpius replied, affronted, "he was a servant at my Manor in the past, so he is completely honest." Lily heard Goyle mutter something about 'not acting like their masters then' when Scorpius suddenly whipped around. "Would you like to repeat that a little louder and to my face, Goyle?" Scorpius glared. Goyle looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "I was just saying some of his masters didn't exactly follow the same philosophy, is all," Goyle said quietly. Matt and Ricky had moved to either side of the hidden hallway; they didn't want to get caught in the cross-fire. Lily was standing next to Scorpius and had pretty much deduced that you didn't bad mouth his family in front of him, or you got hurt. "So you have something against my family?" Scorpius asked, quietly, dangerously. "No I was just-" "I know what you were _just_ doing! Now get out of here before I accidently curse you into something prettier," Scorpius shouted. Goyle quickly backed away, not turning around, though. He was probably scared of being cursed from behind. Lily didn't blame him, she hadn't known Scorpius for long, but she already thought he could definitely be scary when he wanted to be. Since everyone was in such a foul mood, the three remaining boys just led her to the dungeons, where, as it turned out, the Slytherin common room was, along with the dormitories. "Snape," Scorpius said monotonously when they reached a picture of a room full of goblins at a big oval table covered with parchments and rare gems. It swung open to reveal a short set of stairs that came to a huge flat open space with table and plush green armchairs and couches with silver draping and carpet and such. It was all very Slytherin. Lily was just standing there with the boys when a girl came up to the small group she was standing in…

* * *

I know it's all like 'it makes no sense'. But it will. Or maybe some of you have guessed what girl had come over o be SNOTY to HER BROTHER, _hint hint_. If you still don't get who it is you'll just have to wait 'till the next Chapter to find out. Hey guess what I found out? My charters ARE really short, but hey this will be the second time I've updated TODAY so I think I make up for it. I hope so at least. What do you mean I have no life? THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! I only have no life on weekends, that's just because I let my phone die and my brother spends nights with his girlfriend on weekends, and I usually don't have anything to do so here you are. Read & review plz 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I just checked them after posting chapter 3. To x8xdanix6x I'm sorry about how long the paragraphs are, I noticed that too. I think I'll just make it a new paragraph every time someone talks or something, just so they're shorter. Thanks for the review, though, if you hadn't sent it I probably would have procrastinated fixing it. And thanks again to bellibella for her second review saying that she like my story. I hope you keep reading! And since I forgot the disclaimer I double don't own anything

"Like, big brother, what are you doing with that….thing," Romania said as she gestured at Lily. Lily noticed she had taken off her school robe but that she hadn't bothered to change out of the outfit she'd had on earlier (mainly the shorty-shorts) 'Hm, I guess that answers whether of not they were related,' thought Lily.

"Romania," Ricky chastised, "don't talk about Lily like that, you're already being a terrible gossip and you're not even past your first night here. Please, do try to behave yourself, for once?"

"But Ricky," Romania whined, "I'm your sister; you should be taking my side!"

"I don't have to take anybody's side in this Romania, but because of the way you're acting to this girl, who you haven't even got the chance to get to know, no less, if I had to choice, I would side with Lily because you are being a selfish, spoiled, brat," Ricky told her firmly.

While Romania stood there, baffled, Malfoy asked suddenly, "Was she on the list, Ricky?"

"Yeah, Scorp. Why?" asked Ricky. Malfoy gave Romania a cold look, and she shivered under his cold, piercing gaze.

"Take her off," Scorpius said.

"But, Scorp, the list has an exact number-"

"Put Lily on instead. Take Goyle off as well for his transgression earlier, we'll find his replacement later, perhaps another first year would be suitable," Scorpius said. He then proceeded to stalk straight to the boys' staircase, then up to bed.

"I wonder what's got his wand in a knot," Lily said. Ricky and Matt exchanged knowing looks.

"The poor bloke has got to be sick of all this drama, everyone always wants something from him," Matt told her.

"The only thing Scorp wants to focus on, besides driving your brother mad, that is, is rebuilding the Malfoy name," Ricky spoke sadly.

"Oh, yeah, Malfoy used to be a named associated with Voldemort," Lily remembered. Matt and Ricky both flinched.

"Uh, sweetie, could you not use that name around us please, and it still is associated with Him, Scorp is trying to fix that," Matt told her.

"So he doesn't want people to remember the name Malfoy and immediately think of Vol-Him?" Lily asked.

"Exactly, Lily! I'm glad you get it. Most people your age would just say the past is in the past, but no one really forgets something like that," Ricky told her quietly.

People in the common room were starting to stare at them so Lily said, "Maybe we should be off to bed, and get away from prying eyes."

"A good suggestion," Matt said while Ricky yawned. They then split off from each other, Ricky and Matt going left, and Lily going right.

Right before Lily climbed the staircase she could have sworn she heard Ricky and Matt say, "G'night squirt."

* * *

Lily woke up very early in the morning to what sounded like someone tapping on glass. She crawled out of bed and looked out the window. There was a large snowy owl tapping the glass with its beak with a letter tied to its leg. Lily quickly let in. It flew straight to her nightstand where it landed then held out its leg for her. She took the letter of it leg and the owl promptly flew back out the window. Lily opened the letter, wondering who on earth would contact her at this hour. She opened the letter.

_Lily,_

_There's no better time like the present to cause trouble, so we're going out to cause some issues. If you want to tag along and help out meet us in the common room in fifteen minutes, in normal muggle clothes if you would be so kind. Hope to see you soon,_

_ Matt, Ricky, and Scorpius_

Lily shook her head. Who in their right mind would want to join a bunch of older guys in the middle of the night just to cause trouble for other people later? That answer was obvious, Lily answered her thought as she pulled some of the muggle clothes she had brought out of her trunk as quietly as she could, trying not o wake the other girls.

* * *

Lily snuck sown the stairs from her dormitory in black skinny jeans, her favorite blue plaid airwalks and a white tank top and a white hoodie. She saw that Scorpius was the only one down there already and he was looking up the boys' staircase and had his back to her. She crept up behind him and crouched, preparing to jump onto his back and scare the daylights out of him like she used to do with her brothers.

"Don't bother, I know you're there, Lily," he told her calmly without turning around to look at her. She stood up from her crouch.

"How did you do that? Did you see me come down the stairs or something?" she asked, confused.

"No, I could just feel you behind me," he told her.

"There is no way, I made sure I made sure I didn't touch you, so you couldn't have felt me," she argued.

"Not physically, no. I felt your, hm, I guess you could it energy, or aura," he told her.

"Yeah, I'm so sure," she said sarcastically. He smirked.

What gave me away? Did I blink too much?" he asked curiously.

"No I'm just smarter than your average squirrel, so I know when people lie sometimes," she told him. Just then the pair heard soft footsteps coming down the steps and turned to the boys' staircase to greet either Matt or Ricky, whoever it happened to be. Only one problem, the footsteps where coming from the other direction.

So, I'm happy. This chapter seems significantly longer than my others. Ok, later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, I'm not FeatherHeavy, I'm a friend Angela or otherwise known as Whitlock-Cullen/Spunkette Ransom. To Start out she feels really bad for not updating, her microsoft word isn't working on her labtop. So I said I would type it up after she wrote it. So Here I am, Just so you know I don't know much about the Harry Potter fanfiction, I've only seen the Movies a million times. So if there are any mistakes its my fault. **

**(P.S.) If your a Twilight Fan check out my pages ;)**

* * *

When Scorpius and Lily heard it coming from the oppisite direction, they jumped behind the couch, thinking someone had come down to try and catch them at the scene of the crime. They heard someone walk into the common room then pause. Then they heard footsteps on the boys' staircase. Lily thought for sure they were going to get caught, but then Ricky walked straight into the common room from the boys' dormitories. It was odd; he had this stange, annoyed look on his face, and didn't even acknowledge that he'd seen Scorp and Lily hiding behind the couch together.

"What are you doing down there, Romania?"

Ricky Asked coldy. Lily's eyes grew wide. Imagine if Romania had seen just Lily and Scorpius down there together. She was already gossiping, and she didn't even have any real dirt yet. Imagine if she told peopl that she had walked into the common room and little after midnight to find Lily and Scourpius in the common room alone, dressed as if they were going somewhere. Lily Couldn't even be able to cope with that.

"I just woke up and saw one of the beds in my room was empty, so i decided to come keep whoever the girl was company since she couldn't sleep," Romania told him.

"You're lying, Romania, I know you." Ricky told her.

"So? I wasn't doing anything wrong," she told her brother defiently.

Lily could practially hear her pouting.

"Why are you out of bed, Romonia?" Tell me!" Ricky Demanded

"Alright, alright! Don't blow a gasket." Romania told him, he did seem to be over reacting a bit. "I woke up and saw the Potter girl was out of bed so I was planning on sneaking down here and hexing her." she admitted.

"Go to your room Romania, and don't let me find out about you leaving it again," he threatened.

"Fine." she pouted and stormed off to the staircase and up to the girls' dormitories. After Her footsteps had faded Lily and Scorpius came out from thier hiding place.

"Thank goodness, I thought she would never leave." said Lily, Scorpious nodded.

"You need to keep your sister on a much shorter leash, Ricky." Scorpius told him.

"I don't belive I've ever met such and insufferable girl."

"You don't have to live with her." Ricky muttered.

"For which I'm grateful." Scorpius told him. Ricky smiled. Then they heard the stomping.

Not from the boys stairs. Then Angry voices.

Oh, snap.

Matt came flying down the stairs.

"Hurry, Hurry the girls are starting a riot, we gotta get outta here." He said in a rush

"Whats Happing up there?" asked Lily.

"I heard somone ran into the girls' room on the other side of our dormitory wall, who was screaming something about Scourpius loving Lily, then all the girls in our year want to start a lynch mob because if they can't have them they don't want sombody, let alone a POtter to have him. "Matt explained as he pushed the group twards the exit.

Then the noise from upstairs stopped.

Then the screaming started.

"RUN!" Matt yelled, Shoving them out the door and slaming the door behind them out into the hallway.

* * *

**Ofcourse everyone likes reviews. Please review! Pretty please with your dream guy/girl on top???**


	6. Chapter 6

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! i havnt updated, i suck! if you're mad at me just throw a harpoon at me, o had one of my internet incidents. (where i cant go on the internet for a looooooong time because either my brother is home {he is not aloud to know we have a laptop} or my school work or dogs had me pushin' my limit). if this happens again (it doesn't happen very often but when it does it is a looooooong time)and it shouldn't, plz don't hate me. thank you for reading, even though it took more than a month for one short little chapter.

* * *

Lily feels herself being pushed out of the portrait hole by Matt, and then someone tugging her down the hall at a sprint. Shes halfway down the long hallway, and parnting heavily with the effert it takes her to keep pace with three older boys who are sprinting. Just as she hears the portrait hole pen agian she is jerked around a corner by Ricky, who then shoves her into a hidden nitch behind a tapestry.

"Stay here," he tells her, "be quiet and they won't find you. Don't move until we come back for you." Lily watches in silence as he pulls the tapestry into place, then she listens as he and the others take off down the hall. She is amazed by how quickly thier footsteps fade. 'Wow,' she thinks, 'they must have been holding back so I could keep up before.' She doesn't have much time to muse before she hears a whole new group of patering feet run by. 'Wow, they sound like a herd of cattle,' she think, holding her breath so they can't hear her, 'there must be a lot of them. Lily doesn't let her breath out until the footsyeps fade almost completely. Lily tries to hold very still while she waits. And waits.....and waits.........still waiting.....

After what seems like hours, but what was in reality only twenty minutes, Lily hears one set of footsteps. A single set of footsteps coming from the opposite place from where they are supposed to.....

Oh joy.

She listens as the steps grow closer and closer. Shes holding as still as possible when the tapestry is ripped from in front of her. She flinches, expecting a teacher coming to look for the sorce of the ruckus. Thats not who she sees, though. But she is not happy about who she does see.

"Albus Severus, what in the world are you doing skulking around the school this late?!" Lily demands. Al glares at her, unanswering.

"I could ask you the exact same thing," he says, "but seeing as how I wasn't running around with members of the opposite sex, I'm sure answer would be much more interesting. LIly is baffled.

"How did you know?" she asked incrediously. She sat there looking at him with her mouth hanging open, staing stupidly wondering how in the world he could have found out about what was going on and who she was hanging out with.

"Quit gawking, stupid," he told her, smirking. He grabbed her arm with a simple, "Come on, I'm not about to let you go hang out with a bunch of Slytherins this late anymore. Especially older boy Slytherins who happen to be my worst enimies." He led her around a few different corners, steering her deeper into the dungeons. She was trailing behind him, not paying attention to anything when all of a sudden she ran into him as he halted mid-step without warning. "Do you hear that?" he asked quietly. Lily listened hard. She could just barely make out footsteps.

"Not more footsteps," Lily groaned quietly. Al gave her a funny look as he pulled out a piece of old-lookking parchment from his robes. He studied it briefly, being very careful to make sure that whatever was on it was hidden from Lily's view. He cursed quietly, and pulled out an old cloak from his robes as he replaced the parchment.

"How many pockets do you have?" Lily asked nervously. He just let a small smirk out to show her he was amused. He whipped the cloak up so it fell to cover both Lily and himself completely.

"You have the weirdest things," Lily whispered to him. This time he actually smiled this time.

"Only the map in mine, the cloak is Jamie's," he told her with a wink. Lily frowned.

"Where did you get them?" she asked. He looked at her curiously. Then, just as he was about to answer her, they heard footsteps becoming very loud as they drew closer to where Lily and Al were standing.

"Shut up, and no more questions," Al told her. Lily roled her eyes. He threw his cloak over the two of them.

"Stay completely silent," he whispered. Now Lily felt dumb. She could hear that the voices belonged to girls, so she knew it was the mob that had wanted to lych her. Now not only were they going to find her and lynch her, now they were going to have the oppertunity to laugh at her stupidity at just sitting in the middle of the hall, with an ugly cloak draped over her. Now how she wanted her first night at school to go. The girls finally walked into Lily's eyesight. She watched in stunned silence as the girl simple walked by. They didn't even look Lily's way.

When the footsteps eventually faded enough for Albus to consider it safe to pull the cloak off Lily was still too stunned to speak....Or not.

"What the heck?!" she demanded, "It was like they didn't even see us," she told Albus. He just smirked at her. Lily looked at her brother suspiciosly. "What did you do?"

"Do, dear sister? Why, I only threw this niffty little cloak over us," Albus told her sarcasticly.

"What does that cloak do?" she asked him. He looked up from tucking said cloak back into his pocket.

"Well, it's an invisibility cloak," he told her, "What do you think it does?" he laughed. Her eyes grew wide. A real invisibility coak! She had read about those in a book Aunt Hermione had given her. They were supposed to be really then she heard footsteps.

Why do you do this to me?

They we aproaching too fast to whip the cloak out and hide under it, so they just let whoever was coming find them. Three boys whipped around the corner.

"Lily," Ricky said, releaved, "I thoughgt my sister had got you when you weren't behind the tapestry." She smiled at him, then he looked up to see what the other two slytherin boys had seen. Why they were still silent. Albus.

"What are you doing here Potter?!" Scorpius demanded. Albus glared at him.

"I have just as much of a right to be in this castle than you do, Malfoy," Al spat out.

"Little boys should be in bed, Potter," Scorp told him.

"Then why are _you_ up?" Al asked sarcasticly. Maloy sneered.

"Just showing your sister around. She seems to like real men. Must not have had very many in her life growing up," Scorp said suggestively. Al paled, then looked at his little sister, who was having a problem trying not to laugh. Al was not ammused.

"Maybe she just wanted to see what a death eater's child does for fun," he said viciosly. Malfoy's smug looked dropped off his face faster than you could say 'burn'.

"Well, it must be quite the change-up to hang out with us when she's used to being around the high-and-mighty Potters," Scorp spit out. Then he turned on his heel and stalked away. Ricky and Matt looked after him in sympathy. Then they turned back to Albus, who by the way had a completely smug look on his face, intending to rip his head off for such an insult, when Lily started yelling.

"You ASS!!! What made you think you had the right to say that?!" she demanded. Before he could defend himself Lily started up agian. "You are an ASSHOLE, and if acting like THAT is how Potters act, I would RATHER be a death eater's child," she yelled angrily, then she too, turned on her heel and stalked away down the hall.

A little ways down a hallway, Scorpius heard Lily yelling and stood rooted to the spot. He had never heard bolder words. 'Somehow, a fiesty little first year had aready made her place at Hogwarts,' Scorp thought. He smiled to himself, 'It just so happens that her place is with me.'

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it terrible? I know it isn't good enough to warrant being away so long, but I'm on Easter break so I should be updating again soon. Hope you read it. -feather heavy-


	7. Chapter 7

hey. it's me again. to the review littlefish sent me about the impossibility of an owl flying in a window that could't be there since the dormitories are in the dungeon, you rock, it never croosed my mind. Guess it takes a smarter person than me :). Of coars, it could just be magic, lol. heres another update 4 u. hey, for everyone who is annoyed at me because i NEVER updat, summer vacation starts in less than five days, so i will start updating regularly! enjoy.

Scorpius waited for Lily to catchup to him in the same hallway he had overheard her yelling from. When she turned the corner, not looking where he was going and she walked straight into him.

"Ooof! Oh my gosh, sorry," Lily said looking up. She smiled shyly. Scorpius smiled back.

"No problem," he said quietly. "Uh, hey, I heard what you said to your brother," he started, "and I just wanted you to know that as long as I'm in Hogwarts, you'll always have a friend here."

"Wow, thanks, that means a lot. Good thing, too, 'cause if we weren't friend after I just screamed at my brother in the middle of the night telling hm I'd rather be a dark wizard's child than his sister, I can't even imagine what would happen if you and your friends ditched me," Lily told him.

"Nothing good," Scorpius told her. She nodded. Scorpius smiled a moment before looking at his watch.

"What?" Lily asked curiosly. Scorpius smirked.

"You don't think that with all that trouble we went through to pull this off we're gonna give up now, do you?" he asked with a sly smirk. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're saying that we're actuall still going to cause whatever trouble you had in mind before?" Lily asked.

"Of coarse, even though we would be more than slightly behind schedule," he told her.

"Are we gonna go back and get the others?" sne asked. He looked over his shoulder.

"Nahh, they'll meet us there if they're still gonna come at all," he told her.

"Oh, all right... What was the plan anyway?" she asked. Scorpius smiled.

"We were gonna go rig some stuff outside the Gryfindor common room so when they go to leave in the morning, they will come across something interesting," Scorpius told her with an evil smirk.

"Rig what stuff? To do what? What will they come across that will be that interesting?" Lily asked.

"You'll see," he said. Lily frowned at him. He caught sight of her puppy dog look and sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you," he grouched, defeated. She immediately smiled.

"Well, we're gonna start off by casting _martilio_, on the portrait so that the dor can't open, then cast a silencing charm on the fat old lady that is in the portrait, finally, we cast _revumluss_ on the frame, so that anybody that comes through it loses thier clothes," he explained, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, my god, eww, mental picture of brothers in boxers, not a pretty sight," Lily shuddered. Scorpius made a face.

"Hey, that reminded me, we have to be sure that your brother has already gotten back to the common room, so it can effect him too," Scorpius said. Upon being reminded of her brother, she thought aout that cloak he had that made him invisible. She realized that he could be watching her right now and she wouldn't be any the wiser. She peered around cautiously, looking for any sign that an invisible person could be following them. She saw none. Scorpius noticed that she was looking around.

"what are you looking at?" he asked, glancing around. She looked up at him startled.

"Nothing, nothing," she muttered, glancing around one last time. He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, if you say so. We should probly get going," he told her, still watching, trying to sort out her odd behavior. Lily just smiled at im and pretended nothing was wrong.

"You're too distacted to concentrate on a prank right now, aren't you?" Scorpius asked, defeated. Lily smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry," she said quietly. He sighed and shook his head.

"Its fine," he then smiled evily, "I'm sure you'll make it up to me somehow." Lily looked up at his startled.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded. He smiled and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually," he told her as he started off down the hallway, back towards thier common room. Lily hurried to keep up. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Lily wondering what her new friend was talking about and Scorpius enjoying his new toy's confusion. The only words uttered the entire way back to thier seperat beds were the password to get into the common room, and a quick "'nite" from Scorp to Lily. The young first year was too deep in thought to respond. She finally changed back into her nighty and crawled back between her sheets, realizing that there probobly wasn't much time left before she would have to get up for her first morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Try as she might, she couldn't sleep at all, and soon found her dorm mates stiring. With a discontented sigh, she pulled herself out of bed and dressed, following the throng of other students as they made thier ways to the great hall for breakfast.

So, yeah. another chapter that took forever to write. l8r.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, im back, its another chapter (one that took a long, long time). i hope u enjoy it. We find out something about Draco in this chapter. I don't own anything, sadly. If I did I would write books about the nxt generation.

Lily plopped down on an unocupied section of the bench, but she didn't eat anything, she hadn't felt well since she got back into bed last night. She wondered what was wrong with her. She barely glanced around when she felt someone plop down on the bench right next to her. She just groaned and put her head down in her arms.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a conserned voice next gto her. She groaned and peeked over her arm to look and see who was talking to her. It was Ricky.

"Yeah, I'm just really dizzy," she told him quietly. He looked a little bit more closely at her.

"Jesus, you look green. What did you eat?" she shook her head. " Nothing?" he asked incrediously. She nodded. "You have to go to the hospital wing," he told her.

"I'm not sure if I can stand up on my own," she said weakly. He nodded.

"I don't expect you to, I'll help you," he said and extended his arm to her. She reached up and grasped his hand.

"Let go of her," hisased an angry voice from the othe rside of the table. They both looked up to see Albus glaring at them.

"Who are you to think you have the right to touch a Potter you deatheater?" Albus demanded quietly. That ticked Lily off enough for her to momentarily forget her illness. She stood, lurched partially ovr the table and slapped Albus across the face. He looked shocked.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to my friends that way again, or you'll regret it!" she told him boldly. He looked like he was about to blow a gasket, but just then Lily's eyes glazed over and she fainted.

All she could see was darkness, it was actually kind of peaceful.

"Lily? Lily! Thank god, what happened?" demanded a concerned and familiar sounding voice. She pried her eyelids open. There by her bedside sat I beautiful boy with shockingly blond hair.

"Scorp?" she asked. Her voice came out sounding scratchy and unused. She was answered by a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm here," he told her. She glanced around looking for a clock, but scanning her eyes around so fast made her dizzy, and she groaned.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so. Whats wrong with me?" she asked.

"Well, we aren't really sure, but either some sort of flu, or you're homesick," he informed her.

"Homesick? No way, I write my parents alot, so I couldn't be missing them," she told him confidentally.

"Maybe just the feeling of familiarity you have there. I mean, isn't ths the longest period of time you've ever spent away from home without the comfort of one of your parent? The illness is probobly mental, like all in your head," he said sagely. Lily only sighed.

"Whatever, I feel fine now, I really just want to get back to class," she said, getting out f the bed. She looked at the clock, then groaned.

"What? Are you sick again?" Scorpius asked, concerned.

"No, I'm missing potions, I heard the Professor hates children," she moaned. Scorpius lips twitched up into a wry smile for a second, before his face fell back into his normal cocky smirk. Then Lily conected the dots. The Potions Professors name was Malfoy. She looked up, eyes wide.

"Ah, took you long enough," he smiled.

"So, your father is a teacher here?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Yeah, but the only students he dislikes, he doesn't hate anyone, are your ideot brothers. They are the troublemakers you know," he told her.

"But won't he ha-dislike me too? I am their sister, after all," she pointed out.

"Yes, but you are also a Slytherin, and if I escort you to class, you will most likely become his new favorite," he told her with a charming smile. She smiled, releived.

"Alright, lets get going then," She told him, "lead the way."

She gestured for him to go first, but naturally as soon as they reached the door he opened it for her like a gentleman. All his chivalry was becoming a bit unnerving.

"Where in the world did you learn your etiquette? Its really proper," Lily said. He looked sheepish for a moment.

"Well, my parents are the ones who taught me, and they sort of hammered it into my head because they said it would help me, and these are their words, not mine, secure an atractive women's heart so I may continue the Malfoy lineage by producing a fitting heir," he told her uncomfortably.

"Wow, and I thought I had a lot of pressure on me, I don't have to 'secure' anyone and 'producing an heir' shouldn't be an issue for either of my brothers, even though Albus should not be allowed to father anymore sevil spawn, he is more than enough to torture people," Lily joked. One side of Scorpius' mouth slid up into a sarcastic smile.

"I would have to agree with you there," he said as they desended the stairs into the dungeons. An involuntary chill ran up Lily's spine as the temperature dropped dramaticly.

"Cold?" Scorpius questioned.

"A little. Its nothing, though, my body will adjust to the cold," she said. He shook his head.

"You were just sick, you shouldn't let your body temperature fluctuate so dramaticly, it could allow the illness to come back into effect," he said seriously, taking off on of his outter robes and draping it over her shoulders.

"Won't you get could then?" Lily questioned, concerned.

"Nah, I'm not sick. I was wearing more layers than you, too. Don't worry about it. Your stop, milady," he said, gesturing dramaticly.

"Thanks," she snorted quietly as he opened the door.

"Yes?" asked a pointed voice from the front of he room. Lily looked up into a face that was scarily simular to Scorpius'.

"Sorry to interupt sir, but this student was sick in the hospital wing and just recovered. I was directed to take her to class," Scorpius smoothly. His father looked at them with skeptical eyes until Scorpius stepped forward and handed him a pass. The Professor glanced at it.

"Get to class," he told Scorpius. Lily had already slid into a seat at an empty table in the front of the room.

"Now, since everyone is here, we might as well continue the lesson. Alright, now who among you, can tell me one or more ingredients in the draught of the living dead?" he questioned looking around the room. Lkily glanced to each side of the room, and no hands were raised, so she timidly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Um, powdered root of asphodel and...an infusion of wormwood I think," she said cautiously. Professor Malfoy'w eyebrows rose.

"Yes, that is correct, very good. Ten points to Slytherin," Said Professor Malfoy, nodding his agreement.

"Pa-leez, a skank and a know-it-all. God, what else is she?"a snide voice aked loudly. Lily already knew it was Romania. Professor Malfoy looked slightly annoyed.

"Five points from Slytherin, for your outburst Miss Blaise, don't let it happen again or you may lose all the points your housmate has collected for you," he sighed. Lily could tell that he didn't enjoy taking points away from his own house. He walked toward his desk and glanced at a book propped open that was sitting there. Without looking up he lazily flickde his wand at the board and chalk drifted up and quickly began writng.

Page 214 : Draught of the Living Dead

Lily quickly turned to the correct page and read the directions carefully. Then she started pulling out her ingredients and cauldron and following the directions exactly. When she heard an evil sounding quiet laugh, she turned to look at Romania and was hit squarely in the face with a boomslang skin.

"Crap! Dramania, you're a terrible shot, it was supposed to land in the cauldron," Romania whined at one of her friends.

"Ten points from Slytherin. Ladies, you are on my last nerve. Detention for you, Miss Blaise," he said dangerously. The two wicked witches thankfully kept thier traps shut the rest of class. A little while before it was time to be dismissed, the class was directed to clean up, and bottle some of their potion to be tested. Lily laddled some of her Draught into one of her crystal vials, turning to walk up and leave it on Professor Malfoy's desk as directed, but as soon as she turned away from her table she heard a loud 'plunk!'. She turned, to see a little of her potion spill over the side, and change color as a wrong indredient was added. She turned to glare at Romania only to have her vial slapped up and into the other side if the room.

"Whoopsie," Romania said sarcasticly. Lily looked down at the vial Romania was holding, then snorted.

"I suppose you added the wormwood to the asphodel instead of the other way around, correct?" Lily asked, looking at the murky brown liquid that was supposed to be a flat gray. Just then a boy from the other side of the room, a Gryfindor, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Here, I think this is yours," he said handing her back the vial that had been sent flying. Romania looked pissed. Lily must have been so busy arguing with her that she didn't notice that she never heard the tinkling of breaking glass.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you," Lily said graciously. He just nodded and went back to his side of the room to finish cleaning his area.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin, Five to Gryfindor," Professor Malfoy said testily. "And three more detentions for you, Miss Blaise. Miss Potter, please see me after class." She was a little bit scared, but nodded her head regardless. She then went up, depositing her bottle on the desk, and returned to put her ingredience away. When she finished cleaning up, she sat and waited for dismissal. Then she stayed in her seat. When the rest of the class was out the door, Professor Malfoy looked up from his desk.

"Well, Lily, you have already made a mess for yourself, haven't you?" He questioned, looking a bit amused.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, sir," Lily told him. He smiled.

"Your first day in my class and you have already been tardy, fratinized with my son, done something to upset your siblings, and made an enemy of someone from your own house," he told her, "you must have been quite busy." She only nodded. "Regardless of all the negatives, you have also already managed to become my favorite student in your year, and shown great skill at potion making. So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, I was tardy because I was ill, I'm not sure what you mean by fratinizing, James will forgive my and Albus is a prat anyway, if she if stupid enough to make an enemy of my she deserves whats coming to her, I'm very honored that I'm your favorite, and I'm very fond of potion making and want to do it right," she said all in one breath. The Professor raised one delicate looking eyebrow.

"Hm, quite the explanation. Well, you should probobly get moving if you want to get to your next class on time. If Romania gives you anymore grief, know that in this class room, right there," he said pointing directly in front of him to the table she was sitting at in class, "is my blind spot so I don't see anything you do. Have fun," he told her with a smile as he shooed her out of the classroom. Lily walked to Herbology thinking of how much she was going to love Potions class this year. Then a thought occured to her. She was going to Herbology..

Uncle Neville!

She hurried the rest of the way to class.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-ooooo~o~O-xoxoxoxoxox

So... this chapter is almost twice as long as my usual ones. Enjoy. There may be something bad happening in the nxt chapter so be warned.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, im back, its another chapter. We get to see Neville in this one. hes so nerdy, i love him. :)

When Lily finally got to the first greenhouse, she imediately looked around for the one man among all of her peirs. When she finally say his mop of hair in the back of the room, she started heading his way. She was careful to go around the side of the table that Romania wasn't on.

"Lily! How have you been, valley?" she rolled her eyes at his nickname. He called her Lily-of-the-Valley because it meant Purity, Humility, and Sweetness. He said that flower best described Lily, wich was funny enough since he had picked something with her name in it unintentionally. But that was another story for another time.

"I've been great, Uncle- err, I guess you're Professor Longbottom now," Lily mused. He chuckled.

"Call me whatever you like. As long as it isn't lewd," he shook a finger sarcasticly at her, knowing she wouldn't dream of it. She pouted as if he had taken away a great treat from her and nodded. He laughed again.

"Alright, Professor Neville, what is on the agenda for class today?" Lily asked curiously.

"Not to much of anything, really. I was planning on introducing some less known species for you guys to examine. Just something to look at on the first day. Trying to ease them into the year and all," he explained. Lily nodded in understanding. When she scanned the table she noticed that most of the plants she had seen growing at Neville's house this summer when she went with her brothers on holiday there this summer.

"Most of these look formiliar, are they home grown?" she asked. A small smile touched his lips.

"Yes, I'm glad one of you was listening. Albus came in this morning and almost got his hand pulled off by the one I told you all not to touch in my greenhouse this summer," he sighed. She looked down the table for the familiar plant. When she spotted it, she noticed there was a rope around it, with signs telling what it was and not to touch it in bold letters.

"Was the sign there when he was in here?" she asked, already suspecting the answer, but having to hear it anyway. Neville sighed.

"Yes, the sign was there. Sometimes I have no idea what that boy is thinking. I had to toss a stinging hex at it so it let him go," he told her. She chuckled sarcasticly.

"Dear Uncle, I don't believe he ever thinks at all, you see thinking requires a brain, and he is lacking more than slightly in that department," she told him matter-of-factly. He laughed quietly.

"Allright, class. You may actually ennjoy yourself this class period, because being the dork I am, I decided to be nice to the newbees in the school, and give you a day off of sorts," Professor Neville told the class slowly. The class was Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

"Can we leave?" an excited voice asked from the hufflepuff side of the room. I couldn't tell who, but quite a few people giggle at thier brashness. Neville laughed to. Dad said that Neville was alwayspretty good at laughing things off. I wonder waht he ment?

"No, unfortunately, I have to keep you in class, but I set up this display so it would look like you were doing something if any of my colleagues walk in, it looks like we're doing something," he said smiling brightly. "Feel free to mingle." The class turned in on itself, everyone clustering into newly formed cliques. Bleh, so boring, Lily thought.

"So, Uncle, how is it being back at school?" Lily asked. Neville looked up from examining one of the plants on the table.

"Hmm? Oh, its nice, I suppose, I do love vaction, though. Speaking of being back at school, you gave me a good shock when you got sorted, young lady. What exactly happened?" he asked. Many of the people talking around them had quietted down so they could hear her answer more clearly.

"Well, I wanted to be in Slytherin for a couple differnt reasons, and the hat said I had brains, and courage, and cleverness, and loyalty, he said he could put me wherever I wanted to go, so I told him to put me in Slytherin," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That simple?" he asked increadiously. She nodded.

"Yup, that simple," she nodded.

"But, why did you tell the hat to put you in Slytherin?"he asked, still not completely satisfied with her answer.

"Maybe I thought being clever was more important than being courageous. Maybe I just want to be a bit unconformitive. Who knows?" she mused, a coy smile crossing her face.

"You know, you're just being difficult," he sighed.

"How is doing what I want to do being difficult? It wasn't bad for my health, and it didn't physically hurt anybody, so my parents won't really mind once they get over the first shock of it," Lily said rationally. Neville sighed.

"I suppose you're right, but why on earth would you want to be in Slytherin? It isn't extremely common for the people you associated with before you started school or anything," he told her.

"I'm aware of that, and that factoer had a large impact on what I choose, but I believe that being in Slytherin, well, actually anything but Gryfindor really, but Slytherin especially, is what is best for me," Lily told him confidentally.

"Why would you think that?" Neville asked, amused.

"Many reasons; not being in the same house as my brothers, branching out, not having people they believe they know everything about me just because my name is Potter, the possibilities are endless," she listed. He nodded thoughtfully before shooing her off to look at the odd asortment of plants he had put on display.

When Lily was looking at a very dangerous looking plant that had a multitude of twitching vines and leaves, she heard the most annoying voice speak up across the table from her.

"Where the hell did my purse go?" demanded Romania. She looked around and spotted Lily only only a few feet from her.

"Hey, bitch, I know you're poor, but give me back my purse, I have stuff I need in there," she told her. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll you fucking eyes at me? She did not just roll her eyes at me, I know she didn't," Romania said, talking to her whore herd.

"Show what you know, doesn't it?" Lily asked sarcaticly.

"Hey, Romania, is that your purse strap?" asked one of her cronies. She pointed to part of a strap that was showing through a small gap in the mouth of a plant. The plant that was roped off and marked dangerous. This should be interesting.

"You're right. Hey you gay ass plant, give my purse back," she said reaching forward to retrieve it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lily told her seriously. Romania stopped only for a moment.

"Well, you aren't. As we can all tell from your lack of fasion, figure, and sex appeal," Romania said snottily. Then she resumed reaching for her purse. Faster that the eye could see the plant lunged forward and latched on to her hand. She screamed. Her friends backed up, afraid it would grab them, too.

"I told you so," Lily told her calmly.

"Ow, ow, ow! It's crushing my hand, get if off!" Romania screamed. Lily lazily flicked her wand to send a stinging charm at the plant and it fell open, releasing Romania and her purse.

"That thing tried to eat me," she complained. Lily rolled her eyes yet again, and Romania didn't miss it.

"This is your fault!" she screamed at Lily, "You told me not to so I would, you tried to get me swallowed!" Lily snorted.

"Ha! Good one, because the dangerous sign is a joke, and you can totally blame it on me for telling you not to reach for something that could hurt you when you were already reaching for it. Not to mention I'm the one that bewitched it to let you go," Lily told her. Romania's eyes narrowwed. Just then Professor Neville dismissed them and escorted Romania to the hospital wing. Next period was lunch, and Lily made sure to sit as far away from the first years as she could. As soon as she sat down she was takled into the table from behind, but arms wound around her so she wasn't harmed by the table in the prosess.

"Lily, you're better," Goyle said excitedly in her ear, " Ricky said you collapsed this morning." Lily turned around, having to squirm a bit because Goyle hadn't let go yet.

"Hey, Goyel. I thought the guys were mad at you, did you make up?" Lily asked,

"Only Scorp is mad at me, but he'll get over it. He always does. I never think before I speak," he told her.

"Um, Goyle?" Lily asked a little uncomfortablly.

"Yes, Lily?" he asked right back.

"Could you please let go of me?" Lily was becoming more and more self conscious about everyone looking at her. She was at the perfect angle to see Neville staring opened mouth at her, and she could feel both her brothers' gazes burning holes into her back. Not to mention the other Slytherins' whispering.

"No, sorry," he said.

"What?" Lily asked increadiously.

"I can't let go of you, Lily. I was dared to do this," he told me.

"Who the hell dared you? I'm gonna go hurt them," she informed him.

"Sorry, that would be confidential," he told her. Just then Lily saw a hand appear on Goyle's shoulder.

"Sorry you two, no public displays of affection," Mr. Malfoy said curtly.

"I can't let go sir, I think somebody hexed me," Goyle said smoothly. Mr. Malfoy took out his wand and waved it over them a couple of times. Then his eyebrows raised.

"You appear to be telling the truth, so I'll help you out of your predicament, but do not let this happen again," Mr. Malfoy said. With a wave of his wand Goyle leaned back away from me and stretched his arms.

"Thanks, sir," he said, moving down the table to sit with some of his other friends. I looked up at him to see one of his eyebrows raised.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" he asked, sounding slightly tired. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not even sure I wanna know, but if I figure it out I'll be sure to tell you, sir," I said a little sarcasticly. He chuckled quietly as he walked away. Just then I heard more footsteps coming up behing me. I turned and looked, prepairing to get up and walk away if it was Goyle again, but it was Ricky, Scorpius, and Matt aproaching her.

"Lily, how are you? Are you feeling any better? Are you going to eat something? What are you going to eat? Are you even hungry? Are you dizzy? Where are you hurt? Are-" Ricky asked before Lily cut him off.

"I'm fine. Great, actually. Yes, I was planning on eating something," Lily told him.

"Hes pretty much only asking questions because he was dared to use the word 'are' in every sentence he says," Matt told her. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Who dared him? Is it a big thing to do dares around here?" Lily asked. Scorpius looked a little surprised.

"You can't say who dared you, it is sort of an unspoken rule. People that know who dared whom to do what cannot tell either. Sorry," he added. "It isn't that big of a thing, but a lot of third years dare and do a dare at least once a day usually. Why?"

"Someone dared Goyle to come up ang hug me, and he had a hex on him so he got stuck like that until Professor Malfoy restored his ability to release his arms," Lily said, less than happy at having to relive it. Then she went back to eating her lunch as the three boys sat down. Ricky and Matt were laughing so Lily didn't manage to catch the scowl exchanged between Scorpius and Goyle. Both boys knew, though. They knew that they were both going to have to upstage the other to win Lily over, and they were both sure they would win.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-ooooo~o~O-xoxoxoxoxox

So... my chapters are getting longer, and I'm working on another story, and I'm updating regularly. This is working pretty good, but r&r so it keeps working.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers:  
I am terribly sorry for not updating. My computer broke and I only got it fixed  
recently. Thank you for being patient with me. I have good news; this story now  
has an awesome Beta. Enjoy the chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not J K Rowling.

x:o:x:o:

"Hey, Earth to Scorp," Ricky said, waving a piece of toast in front of his best friend's nose. Scorpius jerked backwards, almost falling off the bench he was sitting on.

"What?" Scorpius snapped, looking away from the glaring match he had just been having with Goyle. Matt and Lily were looking at him with concern, while Ricky remained unfazed.

"Just making sure you were alright, you zoned out there for a second," Ricky told him. Scorpius mentally shook himself to stop his internal seething.

"Sorry, I'm fine, just a bit distracted," he explained, turning his attention to loading food onto his plate.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Lily asked, concerned. Scorpius turned and looked at her incredulously.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on your health? I'm fine," he said stubbornly.

"I don't believe you," she said stiffly. Scorpius gave Lily his best impression of what he liked to call his 'Grandfather Lucius' look.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, boss," she muttered. He nodded and let the uncomfortable-feeling glare slide off his face.

"So are you prepared for your first day of school Lily?" Ricky asked, trying to make the conversation light.

"Sure. How hard could school be?" Lily asked, not really expecting an answer.

The three boys sitting around her exchanged looks. Little did they know that course work was not going to be the only thing making school difficult for Lily.

Dylan Finn, however, had a pretty good idea.

x:x:x:x:

"How do you think she's doing?" Ricky asked as he stretched up to reach a book on one of the library's enormous shelves later that day. It was a free period for the third years, but Lily was most likely sitting in DADA right now.

"I'll bet she's doing fine. She's tougher than she looks," Matt said sagely. Ricky only nodded absently, leafing quickly through the book he had selected from the shelf.

"Can we stop talking about the ickle firstie for ten seconds. If I didn't know better I'd think both of you were pinning for her," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes.

Ricky grinned evilly, exchanging a look with Matt.

"From what I overheard last night you seem a little sweet on her yourself, there, Scorp," Ricky said cheekily. Scorpius' eyes grew wide, then he turned an interesting shade of red. He became so flustered he whipped around and stalked off.

"Wow, he's got it bad," Matt noticed.

Ricky sighed.

"That he does, Matt. That he does."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-ooooo~o~O-xoxoxoxoxox

So... Review? Please? Maybe?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, it's me again. Can anyone say nap-time? I'm freaking exhausted. So, I happen to be taking a typing class, it fails. Who counts posture as part of a grade? At least I don't hunt and peck anymore. I also got a lot faster, like, almost thirty words per minute faster. That means it won't take me as long to type chapters. :). Unfortunately they will still be typed very slowly because I am up thirty...from fifteen... so I'm still not fast, but it is a two hundred percent from what it was. Somebody want to do my algebra two for me while I work on this? Or my speech? I have too much homework.:( anyway, enjoy this chapter and I love people that love to review. So be someone that I can love and put some input in. Even flames are appreciated, as they make me giggle, and giggling is good for the soul.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not J K Rowling.

Lily POV

Ugh, Lily though as she collected her books after class, what a bore. She covered her mouth as she yawned, slowly making her way out of the classroom with all the other students. She idly wondered if her friends were off having fun. It was their free period, after all. She stretched as she followed the crowd of antsy first years out onto the Hogwarts grounds for her Care Of Magical Creatures class. She was slightly excited about being able to hang out with Hagrid for a while, even if it meant having to hear how shocked he was about her sorting. She already knew basically what he was going to tell her; be careful who you trust, don't make fast friends, stay away from dark wizards, tell him if any guys tried anything, the list went on and on. She was fairly confident that she could handle whatever was thrown her way.

On the offhand, what if she couldn't?

Naturally, she would ask Scorpius, Ricky and Matt for help. Maybe Goyle too, if he ever made up with Malfoy.

Looking up Lily could clearly see Grawp's giant profile against the forbidden forest. She smiled, happy to something so familiar. She got along with Grawp really well. Hagrid had done a right job on his manners. Of course, he had had long enough. Grawp had been around longer than Lily had been around herself, so he should have had his manners down by now.

Lily was dragged out of her thought as she heard the other students started to quiet down. She tried to pay attention, because James had always told her that not paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures class could be bad for her health.

When Hagrid's booming voice started to chatter excitedly she really started to  
listen. An excited Hagrid usually led to some sort of dangerous creature.

"So, today I'm gonna teach ya about hippogriffs. The firs' thing ya need to know 'bout hippogriffs, is that they're ruddy proud. You don' wanna offend a 'ippogriff, or it could be the last thing you ever do," Hagrid rattled off. Lily could tell he'd been doing this lesson for years and years. Some of the students were looking at each other with wide eyes. Apparently they didn't have older siblings to warn them about Hagrid's love for all things that were considered temperamental creatures.

"So if you'll all just come on this way, you'll be able ter see some and maybe if yer feelin' up to it you can even ride 'em," Hagrid said as he turned and started walking away.

He led them all to a clearing not too far into the forbidden forest, and proceeded over an abs high (for a normal sized person) wall. Inside the wall,  
tied to various trees were many beautiful creatures. These were, Lily presumed, the hippogriffs. One looked rather old, it was silver, with  
glimmering feathers that morphed into smooth silver fur. Another was smaller than the rest, and had a brownish-red coat and feathers. This one seemed to stand just a little bit straiter and be a little more easily offended than the rest.

"Now this," Hagrid said striding over to the older one, "is Buckbeak. He met a few o' your parents when they were in school, ya know. You should have nothing but the highest respect for him. Now, he don' like it tha' I tell my classes this but it does help re-enforce my point. Y'all know Professor Malfoy, I'd think? Well, when he was a third year Beaky got him in the arm pretty bad because he insulted him. Wasn't pretty at all, 'is arm was in a splint for a couple'o months." Now even more startled looks were being exchanged.

"So this hurt a man's arm... And you want us to ride it?" asked Romania.

"O' coarse. All you gotta do is show 'em some respect," Hagrid said patiently.

Lily smirked.

"Perhaps, if Romania is scared, we should let somebody with humility go first," she suggested.

"If you're so brave, why don't you do it then?" demanded Romania.

"Actually, I was gonna ask ya ter volunteer, Lily. It's become somethin' like a tradition for any Potter I have in class to go first," Hagrid said apologetically. Lily smiled brightly, though she was completely terrified.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she nodded. Hagrid looked somewhat relieved.

"Alrigh'. So yer gonna wanna try an' approach a really docile one. Try Beaky first, hes good with kids, but yer gonna hafta do it again with another one. He is really old and I don' think he'll be up ter flyin' even a little thing like you around Lils," Hagrid said.

"Works for me," Lily shrugged. She slowly approached the graceful creature, bowing lowly and not breaking eye contact even to blink. He slid into an answering bow and allowed her to come nearer and pat him.

"Wow. That's very good. Now try one that you think'll be able to handle a bit o' exercise. Lily looked around and she immediately spotted the smallish hippogiff that had caught her eye earlier.

She stepped up to it and it tensed in response. She hear a sharp intake of breath from Hagrid. This must be one of the cranky ones, she thought. She repeated her motions from the earlier hippogriff. The creature reared, but Lily didn't flinch. When it landed it looked at her with calculating eyes. Slowly, almost grudgingly, he bowed back. Lily slowly approached and patted him softly. His eyes closed and he pushed his beak more fully into her hand for more contact.

"Excellent job, Lily!" Hagrid said loudly. "Canter won't even usually let me pet him. He may let you ride him now."

Before Lily could saw anything she felt herself being lifted onto her new friend's back.

Only one thought went through her head: I'M GONNA DIE!

:x:x:o:o:o;o;O:O:

Sooo... reviews are nice, please leave one?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, I've been gone longer than I planned on, so I'm finally getting my act together and putting my butt in gear. Let's see if I can't make you guys  
another chapter before the end, k?

Disclaimer: if I owned, I wouldn't be writing Fanfictions.

General Pov

Oh my god! I'm flying, thought Lily as her hands grasp tightly to the wild creature's mane. The hippogriff flew her over the black lake and swooped downs over the nearly opaque waters. She could just barely see the tentacle of the giant squid poking out of one of the waves not very far to her left. Flying was one of the most exhilarating things Lily had ever done. Hippogriffs brought their own feeling to it though, she thought. It felt so much more freeing than riding any broom.

Lily was so amazed she soon started relaxing her tight grip on the animal, and had soon let her arms move out to her sides, as if she had wings, too. Just when she was thinking of attempting to land, the unthinkable happened.

... Scorpius Pov

Ugh, Transfiguration is so boring. There is nothing to do but sit and stare out the window. Even then the only difference is that I get to see the boring outside and not the boring inside. Professor Manami just goes on with her lecture, not even noticing how many students she put to sleep.

I'm surprised all the drool from the sleeping buffoons hasn't warped the tops of the tables over the years.

Just as I think I may be joining the other students in dreamland, something outside the window flying over the lake catches my eye. Hmm, not every day you see a student riding a hippogriff... LILY? Without even thinking I stood from me seat.

"Mr. Malfoy?" our professor questioned, concerned.

"Professor, I'm not feeling the best, do you think I could be excused?" I asked. After I went outside to go find Lily, I would head to my father's quarters, where I usually went when I was sick so he wouldn't suspect anything if he went to find me after classes. She excused me, and I thanked her, gathering my things to leave.

I made my way out onto the grounds and looked around. I could see Lily on the huge animal's back, soaring around above the lake, not even bothering to hold on. As I watched I started to relax, then he noticed the trees on the far side of the lake bend slightly in a sudden and mighty gust of wind. The same gust of wind knocked Lily into the water.

...Lily PoV

Oh crap, I'm gonna go splat. Everyone knows that hitting the water from this far away is like hitting cement. Owwie. Wait-what was that? Did I just hear my name? I feel a tickling sensation and look down amazed when I see the approach of the water is slowing down. When I finally get really close to the surface, the tickling stops and I splash loudly into the water.

I manage to keep myself afloat, but can't see what way to paddle with the wet hair in my eyes.

"Lily!" someone on shore shouts. Maybe I did hear my name earlier.

"Yeah?" I shout back, finally getting my hair out of my eyes enough to see that the person on shore has come into the water and is swimming towards me.

"Lily, are you okay?" the voice questions.

"Scorp, is that you? Yeah, I'm fine. I seemed to be really wet though," I tell him.

He only laughs."Come on, we got to get out of the water and then you got to head back to class," he says and grabs onto the back of my robes and starts hauling me towards the dry sand. When we get there he doesn't even let me sit and catch my breath.

"You have to straight back to class, and you never saw me okay?" he rushes.

I double over but nod. I never was a really good swimmer, I silently mused.

I made my way back to where the class had been to see the hippogriff she had been riding had already returned and was standing next to a tree.

"Lily, there yeh are," Hagrid said, relieved. "We was staring to get worried about you." Behind Hagrid a nasally voice could be heard snorting.

"Actually, I was kind of hopeful that the great ugly beast had killed her. Kill two birds with one stone if you ask me," Romania said.

"I'd watch what you say about people, Romania," I warned her, knowing she wasn't aware of the hippogriff that had just turned toward her. Those things really were pretty smart.

"What are you gonna do you stupid half-blood?" she demanded. I couldn't hold back my smirk.

"Did I say it was gonna be me?" I asked sweetly.

"What you think that thing had enough brain cells to know I'm talking about it, let alone to know what I'm saying?" she asked incredulously. Lily didn't even have enough time to shake her head before the hippogriff reared.

...xoxo...XD

How did you like it? Let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, sorry I was gone again, I was having issues getting this chapter revised. To the reveiwer who called Romania an eleven year old slag, thank you for making me laugh. :)

Disclaimer: if I owned, I would be on top of the world.

Lily Pov

The beast sharp front talons came crashing down into...dirt. As much as I hated Romania, I didn't actually think I'd let her just die and not even lift a finger.

Well, maybe if she wasn't Ricky's sister, I wouldn't have pushed her quite so far out of the way.

She still got scratched on her shoulder on the way down, though.

"Ugh! Oh my god! You tried to kill me! Agian!" she screamed, her face contorting as spittle flew from her lips. Eww. Thats so gross.

"Please," I snorted, "this is the second time today that I have saved your sorry ass. Maybe next time I'll just let fate take its coarse."

"What 'appened? Are yeh okay?" Hagrid asked, hurrying over worriedly. Romania's eyes glinted maliciously. I guess she didn't remember that I  
knew Hagrid from the night we got off the train.

"Professor Hagrid, Lily pushed my under a hipogriff!" Romania exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. I was fairly certain they were fake, because  
the scratch was just that, a scratch, and it didn't seem to bother her earlier when she had been yelling at me.

Then again it could be from the smell. I mean, being so ful of crap all the time might tend to make you a little bit stinky. I had to grin at that. I wiped it off my face quickly, though, because that would not look good when Hagrid looked at me to find out what had happened.

"Lily, wouldn't do som'thin like tha'," he said, turning to me. "Wha' 'appened?" I looked at him.

"Sorry she got hurt, but she must have said something to upset him, because he reared. I was only trying to push her out of the way," I told him  
honestly. No extra fake-sweetness needed. I knew how to get the reactions I wanted out of people without lying through my teeth or simpering.

"Allrigh' I better get this one ta the hospital wing. Class dismissed," he picked Romania up which, I noted, with much satisfaction, she didn't seem  
too happy about. At the same time I felt a little sorry for Hagrid, because he had no idea that he was being lied to by that- creature that seemed  
to be able to pass itself off as human. Because, I was unwilling to admit that Romainia actually was human.

I walked up to the school, trailing slightly behind the rest of the class, wondering if Scorpius had really gotten out of class sick, where he was. He  
didn't seem the type to go to the hospital wing, or even back to the common room.

If he was sick, even only pretending he was sick, he would not want to seem vulnerable to anyone. I was headed back to the common room, before I remembered that Romania was most likely heading that way, too. No thank you, I'll dawdle somewhere else.

"Hey," said a voice coming up from behind her. She turned to look around. There was a boy walking up, coming from Hagrid's class. She noted the  
colors of his tie, and realized they must have had another class with the gryfindors, because that was the house he was from.

"Hi," he said politely. He smiled and tilted his head.

"Don't remember me, do you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, sorry. Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked amiably. He nodded shyly.

"I caught your vial in Potions," he told me. Then I remember, he is the one that handed me the vial I thought had shattered when Romania attempted to sabotage me in my first day of class. Not that I needed help, I was already late and he didn't really need another reason to dislike me, but it seems the only one that she made him dislike was her, and possibly her friends. Way to go. Anyway, this was the kid that saved my grade.

"Oh, now I remember! Thanks for that, you totally saved me," I tell him.

"Don't worry about it, it was no problem at all," he says, shaking his head.

"So, where are you headed?" I ask him.

"I was thinking about going to the library, to just hang out a little. Maybe get acquainted with the orginization system of the books," he shrugs.I think this seems like a good idea, the library. Students use it as a resource center, so if I get to know how it works now, I won't be totally in the dark when we get our first research or essay assignment.

"Could you use some company?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah! Company sounds great," he replies.

"Even though I'm a Slytherin?" I question, teasing him. He grins.

"Still completely fine," he nods. I smile.

"Good."

"So, Lily, do you know my brother?" he asks suddenly.

"Your brother?" Suddenly it hits me that I don't even know this boy's name.

"Daniel Finn," he explains, "hes friends with your brother." Oh no. This was the guy that I wouldn't sit with Albus because of. The creep that always tries to feel me up. Icky!

"Hes your brother?" I ask increadiously. He nods.

"You didn't notice the family resemblance?" he asked cheekily.

"Afraid not."

"We both have a way with the ladies," he grins. I balk. His brother, the creepy, gangly, greasy looking git thats friends with the slime of the earth, my second brother.

"Um, I hate to be rude, but what way is that?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. His eyebrows folded down to make a wrinkle in the center of his forehead.

"Wow, you are impervious to our charms," he say, slightly surprised. I shrug.

"So, you still wanna go to the library?" I ask. He thinks about it for a second.

"Yeah, sure. What could it hurt?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

How wrong I was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-ooooo~o~O-xoxoxoxoxox

So... Review. Review are the opposite of secrets you know. Everyone knows secrets kill puppies, so save a puppy and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people! Here's another update. Enjoy. My account hasn't let me update any stories, like, all month; so we'll see if we can get this sorted out shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own. But I can dream, can't I?

General POV

The Library was amazing. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. So many books, she hoped not all of them were only research books. Maybe they had some really cool fiction or something. What is considered fiction to the magic community, though? she wondered. That was a good question, she should look that up.

"Hey, Lily, come look at this section," a voice whispered in her ear. She turned and looked at Dylan, as he had cheerfully told her his name was.

"What is it? Did you find something interesting?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what to make of it, though," he told her. She followed him farther into the shelves and around a few corners.

"What's in the section?" she asked. He turned halfway to answer her question without having to stop leading her.

"Um, it's full of these really thick books," he said, his brows scrunching together, "like this thick." He held up his pointer finger and thumb with just over two inches of space in between. Whoa, thick books they were.

"What kinds of books do you read for fun? Or are you one of those people who don't read for fun?" asked Lily.  
He shrugged distractedly.

"I think muggle books can be better sometimes, actually," he told her.

"That's cool. I think that sometimes, too," Lily grinned.

"Here, look," he said, stopping a gesturing down a shelf in front of them.

"Do you know what they're on?" she asked, pulling one from the shelf. Dylan watched as she picked up the large tome with ease.

"Not sure. Hey, you're pretty strong, aren't you? Most girls would have dropped that book as soon as they tried to pick it up." She grinned at him.

"Oh, with two older brothers you're bound to build some muscle somehow," she smiled, then returned to the book.

"Hmm, looks like this one is on how to create spells. Sounds really hard, actually," she muttered. Dylan peeked over her shoulder.

"What is the 'alminine core'?" he asked. She turned and looked at him.

"You think I know? Why do you think I said it looks hard, I don't understand a single word in it," she huffed.

"I see the word 'in'... that's about all I understand," he said cheekily. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Dylan," she cast a quick glance at the clock. "We'd better head down for dinner."

He looked at the clock, also."Time flies," he muttered.

They made their way down to the great hall and through the doors. They were still chatting amiably when they entered. The hall seemed to quiet slightly at their approach. It seems that Hogwarts was having issues with the house difference.

"Lily!" called Ricky in the silence, waving her over. She gave a little wave to Dylan and they split, heading to their separate tables.

"Hey, guys," she said warily, sitting down between Ricky and Matt.

"Hey, firstie, how are you today?" Ricky asked, cocking his head and reminding Lily of a curious puppy.

"I'm fine, Ricky. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were wondering, collectively, of course, why you were with one of the cowardly lions." Ricky said. Lily almost had to do a double take. His tone had stayed flippant, but there was an undoubtedly wicked glint in his eyes at the mention of the young Gryfindor.

"Uh, he helped me out in a class earlier and we just got out of another class together and we sort of just ended up going to the library. What wrong with that?" she demanded. Scorpius looked over Ricky to Lily.

"Everything!" he hissed out. His tone made her recoil from his direction. "You silly girl, do you not understand that they are evil? The bane of our existstence?" he demanded. "Because if need be I will not hesitate to spell it out for you. We. Hate. Them. They feel the same. If they are acting friendly, that means they are up to something. They cannot be trusted!"

"Hey, most of my family was in that house!" Lily said, slightly offended. "Sure Albus is a prat, but James is usually just fine, so not all Gryfindors are complete and total asses."

"Look," Matt cut in, "we have more experience dealing with them. They may not start off too bad, but... well, people change, Lily. Gryfindors aren't everything they are supposed to be. They put on brave fronts and are loyal to each other, but they are just plan snobs to everyone they deem unworthy of Gryfindor house. At least we have reasons why we think Slytherin is a notch or eighty above the others besides the fact that we are Slytherins. We know we're Superior because of our lineage, not because we're the "hero house'."

"Lily think about it, how many Gryfindors do you know that think they would have been fine with being in Hufflepuff, or even Ravenclaw for that matter?" Ricky asked her.

"Plenty," Lily said curtly. "They really aren't like that."  
Ricky took a deep breath.

"Do you really know for sure that they would have been fine with it? Or are you just assuming?" Matt asked.

"I-well, I guess its assuming, but they don't seem to mind the other houses-"

"Interacting with the other houses is different. We meant actually being in them. We get along fine with most of the Ravenclaws, but we would most definitely not want to be in any house but ours." Matt explained while Ricky nodded.

"We just don't mesh well, really. We don't, or at least shouldn't for the most part, have issues with each other, we just don't understand each other completely." Ricky interjected.

"But the problem with the Gryfindorks," Scorpius ground out, " is that they don't so much as make an attempt at understanding. They refuse to even listen to the possibility that any opinion but their own could be right."

"They like to think Slytherin is the evil house, but they turn a blind eye to how many trouble-makers they have in their house," added Matt.  
Now that Lily thought about it, she did remember James talking about how he and his friends always snuck out of the dorms at night, and how they pulled pranks all the time. Not to mention the donkey of the family, Albus, who constantly bragged every time he managed to annoy a Slytherin into a confrontation, especially when it ended up the Slytherins were the ones that got into trouble while he got away with it...

"I-I guess they aren't perfect, but nobody is!" Lily argued.  
Ricky shook her head.

"It isn't a matter of perfection, but of morals," Matt explained.

"We've already tried to explain this," Scorpius bit out, "She is too young to get it, obviously. She'll figure it out when her little friend gets her into trouble, or tries something stupid. She's just going to have to learn the hard way, like we did." With that Scorpius stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as he was gone Goyle came over to fill the spot he had vacated.

"Whats got his boxers in a bunch?" he asked bluntly. Ricky rolled his eyes and got up to follow his friend after waving goodbye to Lily and Matt.

"He saw me walk in with a Gryfindor," Lily said while rolling her eyes. Goyle nodded.

"Ah, yes. I don't think there were many people who didn't see that," Goyle said. "You should be careful; that's a slippery beam you're balancing on." Goyle told her.

"A slippery beam?" Lily asked. He sighed.

"Well, you got sorted into Slytherin, and even though the other first years don't seem to fancy your company all that much, many of the upperclassmen found you intriguing and delightful," Goyle explained. Lily found herself nodding, until she noticed his exact wording.

"Found? As in past tense?" she asked.

"You walked in with a Gryfindor. You can't have it both ways. We don't get along, and if you start hanging out with them, the rest of your house will start wondering where your loyalties truly lie," he told her.

"So, to say it in layman's terms, I get to choose between one single Gryfindor friend, or the majority of the house I was sorted into, the majority only being the part that doesn't already hate me?" Lily asked incredulously.  
I don't really think there is much to choose between," he said turning and putting some food on his plate. In the silence that followed this revelation, Lily noticed James approaching her from his table.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, grabbing her up in a hug. "You're finally making good friends! I'm so proud of you!"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Matt demanded coldly. James looked slowly over at him, lowering Lily to the ground.

"I didn't mean anything by it, only that I don't necessarily approve of her choice of friends. That doesn't mean you guys are bad people," James hurriedly continued before Matt could open his mouth again. "And it isn't even really the whole 'you're in Slytherin' thing either. I just think it would be good for Lily to have some friends her own age too."

Matt looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose you have a point, but next time. think before you open your mouth, please. We really would rather avoid those kinds of misunderstandings in the future," Matt said slowly.

James nodded."Well, I'll see you later, Lils. Got some stuff to do," he then turned and walked back to his table. Sitting down and joining in a conversation that looked suspiciously like a quiditch debate.

"He actually does have a really good point you know," Matt said quietly.

"Wow, you agreeing with my brother. Never thought I'd see the day," Lily said sarcastically.

"You should have friends your own age. Once we graduate you'll be all on your own otherwise. I don't think they should be Gryfindors, though." Matt said quickly.

"Oh, great. You want me to have friends my age, but you don't approve of the one friend I already made, and my house-mates of my age won't talk to me unless its to throw an insult my way. Brilliant, that leaves tons of options," Lily said sarcastically.

"Actually," Matt said with a smirk, "there are."

Lily didn't know whether to be scared or curious. She decided, since it was Matt, she could be a little of both.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-ooooo~o~O-xoxoxoxoxox

Sorry, I know nothing exciting happened in this chapter, I'll try to make the next one a little more interesting.  
Reviews please!


End file.
